starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Хаттский язык
thumb|300px|right|Плакат с [[Нар Крита|Нар Криты с хаттскими письменами.]] Хаттский язык — родной язык хаттов. На нем говорят многие расы, особенно на Татуине. Хаттские имена одинаково подходили как для хаттов с мужской, так и с женской личностью. История Благодаря коммерческому и криминальному влиянию хаттов на Галактику, хаттский язык стал вторым по распространенности после основного галактического языка и общим языком для большей части пространства, окружающего территории хаттов. По этой причине Школа быстрого обучения Баобаба предлагает весьма популярный курс, помогающий освоить хаттский. thumb|300px|left|Джабба говорит на хаттском Все нимбанцы свободно владеют хаттским, основным и своим родным языком, чему способствует строение их головы. Понимая выгоды от знания хаттского, эта раса сделала его полуофициальным языком Нимбана. Тойдарианцы обычно также владеют хаттским, поскольку эти две расы имеют давние коммерческие отношения друг с другом. Тойдарианцы предпочитают говорить на родном языке, затем на основном, но если выбора не остается, используют хаттский. Хотя многие хатты умеют говорить, читать и писать на основном, они считают хаттский значительно превосходящим основной и требуют от «низших существ» обращаться к ним на хаттском. В языке нет слов «пожалуйста» или «спасибо». Хатты господствуют над расами никто, клатуинцев и водранов со времен Третьей битвы за Вонтор. Клатуинцы и водраны отказались от своих языков клатуинского и водранского, заменив их хаттским и часто владея её письменной формой. Никто сохранили свой язык, служа хаттам, а хаттский сделали не более чем своим вторым языком, а основной — третьим. Некоторые хатты говорят со своими слугами-никто на их языке. В хаттском много слов, оканчивающихся на —а, —а(С)а (например, ботафа), имеющих смягченную л''' (рулья'), а также выражений, образованных удвоением слов ('рока—рока, пуна—пуна, чу—чу'). Другая особенность языка — произношение '''x': мокрый шлепок губами, похожий на агрессивный поцелуй. Некоторые слова и выражения * Achuta — «Здравствуйте» * Ah'chu apenkee? — «Кто вы такой?» * An — «И» * Andoba — «Другой» * Ap-xmasi keepuna — «Не стреляйте!» * Ateema — «Сейчас» * Azalus — «Опасный» * Baatu baatu — «Мешать» * Bargon — «Сделка» * Bedwanna — «Покупать» Счет на хаттском Считать на хаттском — рискованное занятие. В отличие от людей, имеющих десять пальцев на руках, у хаттов их всего восемь, из-за чего они применяют восьмеричную систему счисления. Хатты используют сопутствующую путаницу для собственной выгоды: если, например, хатт предлагает вам «12» единиц чего-либо, это будет соответствовать лишь 10 в обычном понимании. В общем случае несоответствие растет экспоненциально с увеличением чисел, и многие расы, включая родианцев, были жестоко обмануты из-за этого несоответствия. Чтобы избежать затруднений, опытные переговорщики используют числовую систему основного языка. Это объясняет, почему Джабба называл числа в десятеричной системе. ---- 30px|(audio) Джабба Хатт говорит по-хаттски Влияние хаттов было так велико, что он стал языком родианцев, превратив старый родианский язык в устаревший. Также хаттский, по-видимому, является одним из официальных языков Татуина. Кто говорил на хаттском Устно и письменно * Падме Амидала * Китстер Банаи * Ц-3ПО * Клезо * Биб Фортуна * Эфант Мон * Нирама * Энакин Скайуокер / Дарт Вейдер * Хан Соло * Тессек * Уольд * Уотто * Ксизор Только устно * 4-LOM * Пассел Ардженте * Блэкхоул * Джорус К'баот * Чубакка * Денгар * Найлз Ферье * Боба Фетт * Джанго Фетт * Ади Галлия * Гури * Кейран Халкион * Сэн Хилл * Клегг Холдфаст * Исанн Айсард * Мара Джейд * Уэс Дженсон * Декстер Джеттстер * Кайл Катарн * Граксол Келвиин * Пло Кун * Ан'я Куро * Люмия * Шу Май * Ки-Ади-Мунди * Куарш Панака * Фирмус Пиетт * Себульба * Орра Синг * Люк Скайуокер * Элан Слизебаджано * Лея Органа-Соло * Орн Фри Таа * Траун * Леди Валариан * Зам Веселл * Осс Уиллум * Мейс Винду * Зукусс Смотри также * "Джедаи — это круто!« (песня на хаттском) * »Добейся! (песня на хаттском) За кулисами * Хаттский язык впервые появился в «Возвращении джедая». В специальной редакции четвертого эпизода выпуска 1997 года также был использован этот язык для нового диалога с участием Джаббы Хатта. * В диалоге Хана Соло с Гридо был с определёнными вольностями использован язык индейцев Перу — кечуа. Этот пример разговорного хаттского уникален для «Звёздных войн». В других случаях использовался язык аймара. * Большинство инопланетян в фильмах говорит на хаттском. Также этот язык можно услышать в играх «Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith, «Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace» и «Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic». В дальнейшем диалоги записывались заранее для различных полов и настроений. Они не соответствуют субтитрам, и повторяются в соответствии с настроением говорящего. * Кроме словаря, других грамматических и синтаксических правил не существует. Известны значения нескольких фраз, но провести их анализ не представляется возможным. Появления * * «Дарт Мол: Взаперти» * «Звёздные войны: Дарт Плэгас» * [[Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace (novel)|''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace novel]] * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод I: Скрытая угроза» * ''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' game * Подростковый роман «Звёздные войны: Скрытая угроза» * «LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga» * «Star Wars: Episode I Racer» * «Звёздные войны. Республика 7: Иноземец, часть 1» * «Звёздные войны. Республика 8: Иноземец, часть 2» * «Звёздные войны. Республика 11: Иноземец, часть 5» * «Star Wars: Bounty Hunter» * «A Revelation» * «TopWorld» * «Star Wars: Republic Commando» * «Странствия джедая: Опасные игры» * «Боба Фетт: Сражаться, чтобы выжить» * «Boba Fett: Part I: Survival» * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод II: Атака клонов» * «Боба Фетт: Загнанный» * «Медстар I: Военные хирурги» * «Boba Fett: A New Threat» * Фильм «Звёздные войны: Войны клонов» * ''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' novel * ''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' junior novel * «Star Wars: The Clone Wars Official Movie Storybook» * «The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Tethan Battle Adventure» * «Войны клонов. Решай свою судьбу: Кризис на Корусанте» * * * * «Only the Force» * «The Replacements» * «A Mon Alone» * «Ночи Корусанта I: Сумерки джедаев» * «Последний джедай» * «A Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale» * «Star Wars Droids: Rebellion 4» * «Хан Соло и мятежный рассвет» * * «Empire Blues: The Devaronian's Tale» * «Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption» * ''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' novel * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда» * ''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' junior novel * «Strike Force: Shantipole» * «A Boy and His Monster: The Rancor Keeper's Tale» * «LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy» * * «Star Wars: Rebellion» * * «Rebel Force: Renegade» * * * Подростковый роман «Звёздные войны. Эпизод V: Империя наносит ответный удар» * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод V: Империя наносит ответный удар» * «Жизнь и легенда Оби-Вана Кеноби» * «Тени Империи» * ''Shadows of the Empire'' audio book * «The Long Arm of the Hutt» * «Восхождение и падение Дарта Вейдера» * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая» * Роман «Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая» * Подростковый роман «Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая» * «Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 1: In the Hands of Jabba the Hutt» * «Sleight of Hand: The Tale of Mara Jade» * «Taster's Choice: The Tale of Jabba's Chef» * «A Time to Mourn, a Time to Dance: Oola's Tale» * «A Free Quarren in the Palace: Tessek's Tale» * «The Great God Quay: The Tale of Barada and the Weequays» * «Boba Fett: Twin Engines of Destruction» * * «Hutt and Seek» * * «Тёмная империя» * «Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith» * «Тёмная империя II» * «Путь уцелевшего» * «Новый Орден джедаев. Посланники хаоса II: Сумерки джедаев» * «Новый Орден джедаев: Точка равновесия» * «Эмиссар пустоты» * «Новый Орден джедаев: Звезда за звездой» * «Новый Орден джедаев: Единая Сила» * «Наследие Силы: Предательство» * «Наследие Силы: Кровные узы» * «Наследие Силы: Изгнание» * «Судьба джедаев: Союзники» * «Судьба джедаев: Восхождение» * «Star Wars: Legacy: Broken» * «Звёздные войны. Наследие: Призраки» * «Звёздные войны. Наследие 15: Когти Дракона, часть 2» * «Звёздные войны. Наследие 23: Верность, часть 1» * «Звёздные войны. Наследие 31: Вектор, часть 12» * «Звёздные войны. Наследие: Грозы» * «Звёздные войны. Наследие 43: Монстр, часть 1» * «Lords of Nal Hutta» }} Источники * «Galactic Phrase Book & Travel Guide» * «Star Wars Kids 5» * «Справочник по Тёмной стороне» * «Tempest Feud» * «Справочник по эпохе Восстания» * «Star Wars Roleplaying Game Core Rulebook» * «Star Wars Roleplaying Game Revised Core Rulebook» * «Secrets of Tatooine» * «Антология рас» * «Справочник по джедаям» * «Справочник по Тёмной стороне» * «Star Wars Gamer #3» * «Star Wars Gamer #5» * «Star Wars Gamer #6» * * «Справочник по «Новому Ордену джедаев» * «Star Wars Gamer #8» * «Star Wars Gamer #9» * «Star Wars Gamer #10» * * * «Корусант и Центральные Миры» * * «Полная антология рас» * * * * * «Джеонозис и миры Внешнего Кольца» * «Справочник по противникам» * «Справочник по негодяям и злодеям» * «Руководство по Войнам клонов» * «Руководство по эпохе Наследия» * * «Руководство по эпохе Восстания» * * * «Галактика в войне» * * «Галактика интриг» * «Справочник по Неизведанным Регионам» * «Художественное творчество и создание Star Wars: The Old Republic» * «Руководство по игре Star Wars: The Old Republic» * «Энциклопедия Star Wars: The Old Republic» * «Свод правил к ролевой игре «Star Wars: Edge of the Empire»» * «Star Wars: Force Collection» * * * «Lords of Nal Hutta» }} Категория:Языки